User talk:IbraheemSajid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:IbraheemSajid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 11:57, July 7, 2010 Regarding your Signature/Page Just because you type in it doesn't work. You need to make your signature, and you need to make a page named for it to work, and you need to make an actual template page with coding and such for the signature template to work. Also, you typed: *Favourite Episodes( Regular ones) *Favorite Specials( Includes two parter episodes) This is incorrect. You need to write: *Favourite Episodes (Regular ones) *Favorite Specials (Includes two parter episodes) That's incorrect. P.S. That's a real signature. Again, please use 4 of these ~ instead of ( , because it doesn't work. Make a real signature template like this , then type it in to sign off. Once again, PLEASE STOP USING . I said to MAKE A PAGE CALLED because IT DOESN'T EXIST. Pictures Please stop adding unnecessary pictures of bad quality, even if you found them on the wiki. WE DON'T NEED MORE. Thank you for listening (even though you'll probably still add more terrible pictures). Signature Reply Read this message on another user's talk page who had asked the same question and received a very detailed answer from Jspyster1. If you need any further help, you can ask me again. - Friend Reply To make friends, I guess all you have to do is leave a message on the user's talk page asking them to be friends, and if they accept, then you can add them as a friend to your friends box on your user page. And if you add the friends box to your user page, you can add me if you'd like. - Yes, that's what I was saying in my above message. You can add me to your friends box. =D - Category Reply I don't think that's necessary. All the running gags are listed in the trivia/goofs sections of the pages already anyway. - Categories Please stop being cheap and trying to earn badges unfairly. I am going to have a word with Kirkaland22 about this, as we have dealt with this enough times. Friends Reply No. In my opinion, all cheaters are despicable, and once a cheater, always a cheater. I wouldn't feel comfortable with it. Most people say they've stopped, but they carry on. Sure.Bruce Ed 13:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Creating a New Article Creating a new article is easy. First, look on the top left sidebar and click the icon that says "Create a new page". When a little message pops up, type the name of the article you wish to create. Once you create it, you can start editing it and adding text and images. However, before you go off creating new pages, first say what pages you want to create – we may not need pages for really minor things. - Sure. I'll be your friend. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a'']][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Scam Template Reply Most users might find that a bit complex, but it's quite simple, actually. What I would do is copy the scam template from another scam page and paste it on your scam page, making the desired changes to the information in the box. I can do it for you later, if you want. - Reply Friendship Request I only can accept your friendship request when I gain trust from you, as in never deceive me or getting people in mischiefs. But we'll see... - Hi. Hi will you be my friend? Sorry. Alright sorry i won't do it again.CleanWater28 13:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes? Um.... my user name is i don't want to add it but, ok now i will do.. Please. Dear friend would you like to help me? . It is if, someone accept me as their friend will they add themself in my Top Friends Box? Re: Friend Request Sure. DogDays124 18:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Signature Sure but can you explain how to make a signature so my tiny brain can digest it. DogDays124 18:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124